


Samples

by RazorWireShrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorWireShrine/pseuds/RazorWireShrine
Summary: Connor does a different type of fluid analysis





	Samples

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This was based off a request on my Tumblr @renderingpleasewait. A lot of fun to write

In hindsight, this was probably all your fault.

“Connor, why do you keep licking blood?” Hank, Connor, and you had all been placed on the same double homicide together. Though Connor technically had his own job at the station, Captain Fowler was still reluctant to let any android work without supervision.

Hank snorted from where he was standing beside you, “See? I’m not the only one who thinks it’s weird.”

You rolled your eyes. “Hank, I’ve seen you put far more questionable things in your mouth so you’re one to talk.” You tuned out his grumbling and looked back at your other partner.

What only could be amusement danced in his eyes. “My mouth is equipped with sensors that can identify substances up to the molecular level, telling me what it is composed of.” His footsteps creaked on the wooden floor as he moved across the scene. “It is mostly used for blood work, I can especially identify certain traces that mark models and even specific serial numbers.

Your eyebrows raised. “Dang, that’s pretty impressive. With how sensitive it is, it’s almost a good thing you don’t eat any food.”

The android shook his head, “The sensitivity for input can be turned up and down, and I am only programmed to have hypersensitivity for specific fluids.”

Now, with your back pushed against the mattress, your mind couldn’t help but think back to the way his tongue darted out against his fingers.

His tie had been the first things to come off, and it had been repurposed to hold your hands against the headboard. They flexed and pulled at the length of fabric like a lifeline. You shirt was the next, your white button up slowly being undone while he nibbled at your neck and behind your ears. “Connor,” you moaned. Looking down, he gave you a small smirk, not breaking eye contact as he kissed your open stomach.

“Did you know, y/n, that I have many features outside of detective work?” His weight lifted off the bed and you whined at the loss of his heat. He tsked you and bent over to work at his shoelaces. “The engineers at Cyberlife have long since understood the absolute desire that you humans can be overcome by sometimes. I’m sure they themselves knew the feeling quite personally.” The first shoe was off and placed neatly by the post. You whimpered, definitely feeling that need take ahold of you right now. “It seems that as androids became more and more lifelike, especially after skin was added, the increase in interest for sexual activities provided by androids skyrocketed during reviews and surveys.” The second shoe was off now, and Connor stood up to lean over you, one hand supporting him on your side. He trailed a soft finger from the other up the center of your chest, causing goosebumps to follow in his wake. Looking up you met his eyes and shivered.

“To compensate with this demand, Cyberlife equipped all future models with a full set, as you might say.” Unconsciously you legs spread wider and he smirked at you again. “Not only do we have all the necessary parts for sex, but different roles were provided to us as well.” His finger deviated to the side from where it was resting against the juncture of your bra. Thumb pressing along your sixth rib, it trailed all the way to the back where the clasp rested. He massaged the vertebrae along the area, slipping it under the strap.

“Now normally, most people automatically prefer their androids to stay in the submissive state. However, it is also common for civilians to want to be dominated.” Without hesitation, he unclasped the back with one hand. Damn. “It’s a good thing you wore a strapless one today, despite how inefficient they can be, I’d hate to have to undo your restraints.”

Without warning, he grasped the front of your bra and flung it across the room behind him. “Although,” he said, reaching for your right breast and dragging a thumb centimeters from the bottom of your nipple, “You behave so nicely for me I doubt you would even put up a fuss.” He bowed his head forward and let an open mouth engulf it.

Jerking up into his touch you moaned his name. “Connor, Connor I-,” he hummed around his mouthful, bringing his other hand up to knead your left breast, and you promptly lost your train of thought. You squirmed on the bed, clenching and unclenching your hands. The hand not currently occupied roamed around the right flank of your body, scratching at the skin. Your breath hitching when Connor’s teeth scraped gently.

His mouth let go and almost instantly you were disappointed. The cold air from the room blowing up against it and making you shiver. Connor looked smug from where he sat astride your thighs. His gaze drifted to your breasts for a few moments, his LED flashing in between red and yellow. You flushed, not sure if you liked having his full analytical gaze on you.

He bent over you again, kissing and licking at your whole stomach. His tongue felt oddly warm against your skin, a small amount of artificial saliva trailing in its wake. You groaned and arched into him again. He bit and sucked hickies into your hip bones, chasing away the sting of his teeth with his tongue. He brought his hands to the buckle of your pants and you heard the clink of metal and the smooth woosh as the leather slid out of the loops. He rose his hips off your thighs, the sudden lack of almost burning heat left you bereft on your mattress.

Connor grasped the hem of your pants, looking up at you, almost as if to make sure this was okay. “Well?” you asked. He grinned and eased your hips out of them. You tried to lift up to help, but with your hands tied the way they were, you couldn’t really get the proper leverage to do so. Once they were down to your knees, you kicked them off and were left completely vulnerable underneath him. You pouted. “Connor, why am I the only one who’s naked?”

He chuckled at you and stood up. The springs creak as they are relieved of the heavier metal body. After the revolution, you had prodded your newly deviant partner into ditching his standard android jacket for an entirely human uniform. Your jackets were already removed when you came in, and now he stood in just his white dress shirt and pressed slacks. He started on his buttons with a fervor but paused about halfway down. Oh. He’s shy. “You’re not very good at the whole ‘dominant’ thing are you Connor?”

The corner of his mouth tilted up. “Not very, but I thought it would be.. interesting to try something new.” He looked down, resuming his work on the buttons, albeit a much slower pace.

“Hey it’s ok, I’m definitely enjoying it so far.”

“I mean no offense, but didn’t you just tell me I wasn’t very good at it?”

“Oh you’re definitely good at what you’ve been doing, I can just tell you’re not super into the role that you’ve made yourself play tonight.”

“You may be right about that, I definitely prefer when you decide to take the lead. While we’re programmed to many different type of sexual activities I find I.. have a preference.”

You laughed. “The famous deviant detective is a bottom.”

If androids could blush, yours would definitely be doing so right now. “If you prefer to stop, it would not be of any consequence.”

That got a snort out of you. “Stop? Now? Did they program jokes into you, because that’s funny.” He had his shirt all the way undone now and was about to slip it off his shoulders. “No, if your shirt comes off, I want to have taken it off of you myself.” The small halo on his forehead flashed neon red. “Come over here and untie me, and then we can see about your preferences.”

He was over to you faster than you thought. “My my, someone’s a little eager.” You smiled as the satin slid off your wrists and you sat up. Closing the distance between the both of you wasn’t actually all that hard. Your feet planted in the floor and you rose to almost his full height. Your hand reached up to caress his cheek, and kissed his lips.

They were soft, which had surprised you the first time the two of you got together, but you automatically grew to like it. He wasted no time in opening his mouth to yours, and you slid a tongue inside. The taste of him reminded you of rain. Water hitting the metal and concrete of your urban sprawl and creating a sharp, yet soft taste all at once. His arms looped around to grasp at your lower back and you thread your hands through his soft synthetic hair. Pausing for breath, you panted against his lips. His eyes were still closed when you looked and them and you took your chance.

Shoving him sideways and onto the bed was easier than you thought. Maybe it was because you caught him off guard, maybe it was because he wanted you to. Maybe it was a little of both. Either way, you stood over him, watching his breathing grow more rapid and his cooling fans begin to hum just a bit more. “Take off your pants. Now.” The haste at which he pulled of his slacks was adorable. He reaches back up to grab his boxer briefs as well before you bark out. “No.” His hands instantly still and he looks up at you, mouth parted slightly. Picking up tie that had fallen to the floor, you climbed onto the bed, and then onto him, yourself. He had fallen with his head towards the foot, but it didn’t matter. “Hold out your hands for me.” His wrists were slim, but they fit his slightly nerdy build and long fingers perfectly.

Once you finished tying them, you pressed them up above his head. “Leave your hands here. Do not move them at all.” He nodded up at you. “Good boy.” His LED flashed another brilliant red. Gosh you loved that thing and you were happy he never bothered to take it out.

Bending down, you kissed at his neck, wishing you could leave hickies all along his body. A puff of steam hit the tips of your ear from his exhale and Connor’s body shivered underneath of yours. Now you were finally getting somewhere. Biting at his collarbone, you moved along down his chest much like he had been doing to you. Letting out a moan, he arched into your touch and you smiled against his skin. Curling your fingers into the hem of his underwear, you pulled them down enough to expose his cock. It sprung out at you much like a humans would and you were always pleased to find how detailed it was. Whoever did these must have had fun doing their job. Leaning a cheek against a soft thigh and holding it in one hand, you looked up at his eyes as you darted out your tongue against his shaft and licked from base to tip. “Aah. Y/n.” His hips normally would buck up into you, but by now he knew better. Smirking you moved to sit back up onto his legs, remaining just below his crotch so he couldn’t get any friction. Rising onto your knees, you reached a hand behind yourself to sink into your heat.

*I want you to watch,” you said, though it seemed the command wasn’t needed as his eyes were already locked into what was going on down below. After a minute or two, you placed another finger in, and then another, stretching yourself open. Satisfied, you took them out and held them up to Connor’s lips. “Taste. Tell me what that sensitive tongue of yours can read on this sample.” His gaze never left yours as his tongue darted out against your fingers.

He paused, if only momentarily. “You’ve been eating more pineapple lately haven’t you?”

A smirk graced your features, “Good boy.” Nothing pleased you more than the hiss that left Connor’s mouth then, a little steam escaping as well as his body began to run past its heat thresholds. Grasping at his member, you guided it into you. It was hot, almost unbearably so but damn, did it feel good. Connor’s hips bucked into yours the moment you were fully seated and you tisked, wagging a finger at him. “Uh uh, who said you could move.” His hips froze and you let out a breathy laugh. Moving up and down, you savored the feeling of him inside you, going at an almost snail’s pace. You moaned at the feeling of being stretched so fully, Cyberlife definitely did not skimp on length or girth for their androids. Rather quickly however, you set a grueling pace on top of your android, snapping your pelvis into his at the bottom of each thrust. It was almost too much and the room was filled with your moans and Connor’s whimpers and gasps.

All too soon, you felt yourself reaching the edge, tipping over with your head thrown back and eyes closed against the blinding stars in your vision. You felt his member twitch moments after and the cool slick of artificial semen splurted along your walls.

Practically falling off onto the side, you reached up with jelly limbs and pulled at his restraints, untying them and tossing the tie over the side of the bed. Connor sat up to pull at his shirt. “I assume I can remove this myself now?” You nodded from where you were already dozing and only moved your legs to allow him easier access to wipe at your skin with his shirt. You watched him through lidded eyes as he wiped himself as well and tucked back into his underwear. He curled up beside you on the bed and ran fingers through your damp hair. “Would you like to get under the covers?”

You hummed, “Not right now, you’re warm enough as it is now.”

He kissed your temple and wrapped his hands around your torso, pulling your body into his. “Goodnight y/n.”

“Night Connor.” You felt his lips kiss your hair as you drifted off into sleep.


End file.
